


Go Team Blamtina!

by chemiglee



Category: Glee
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-05
Updated: 2013-05-05
Packaged: 2017-12-10 11:43:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/785689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chemiglee/pseuds/chemiglee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine and Sam love The Venture Brothers.  Who doesn't?  Tina's the perfect Triana, too.  It's cosplay time.  Drabble, one-shot. Cracky and just for fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Go Team Blamtina!

**Author's Note:**

> Cracky drabblet. No depth here at all. Just BrOTP stuff for laughs. It helps if you’re a fan of this show that they reference. The parallels are… kind of eerie.
> 
> I do not own anything related to Glee or the Cartoon Network.

I

“Make sure you’re wearing the kerchief tomorrow. It’s very important.” Blaine’s voice was urgent. 

“I know that! I’m the one that got you into watching it in the first place!”

“Marathon tomorrow night, my house. Bring the hoverbike. But first. We. Must. Pull. This. Off. It will be epic!” Blaine couldn’t contain his little _squee_ of excitement. Sam couldn’t actually hear the squee, but he knew his best friend well enough to know just how much of a fanboy he was about the things he loved.

“Duh, of course.” They both hung up.

II

Lunch time in the McKinley cafeteria was just as normal, so the apathetic kids were going to be a perfect audience.

“I can’t believe you talked me into this,” Tina muttered. She wore a cropped, off-the-shoulder black t-shirt with a white skull logo embroidered on the front, black rubber bracelets, a short black goth-y skirt, black and white striped leggings and dark red Mary Janes. Her dark purple lipstick and eyeshadow were perfectly matched. She hadn’t wanted to cut her hair, so she put it in an up-do instead. (“Where’s your dedication to art?” Sam had joked, before pulling Tina into a big-brother hug and giving her a friendly noogie; that had made her laugh, and Tina had really, really needed a laugh just then.)

“You look great, Tina. We can’t pull this off without you. And you’re perfect casting.” Blaine rubbed her back. The funniest aspect of this whole thing was that Tina had already had most of her costume in the back of her closet.

Sam looked around the cafeteria. He felt he stuck out… just a little? He’d already had the khakis and the white long-sleeved shirt. Blaine had swiped the blue scarf from his mother and lent it to Sam so he could practice tying it around his own neck. A re-do of his Justin Bieber hair and a cold little blob of raspberry hair gel and he was set.

Blaine hadn’t had to go very far for his clothes. He was wearing a brown sweater vest, blue khakis, some artistically placed freckles, and his trusty black wristwatch. The parallels are kind of eerie, Blaine had thought, as he practiced in the mirror. 

“All right, team,” Sam said, lowering his voice conspiratorially, “We are a go. And he’s waiting just outside, so…”

“How long do I have to hold this up again?” Brittany asked. She was carrying a huge yellow and orange striped starburst, made of the cardboard from a few boxes, and she’d painted a giant blue “V” on top of the stripes. 

“Right when we say it, Britt. And then a few seconds afterward.”

“Let’s get this done,” Blaine said with determination.

He stepped up on to the lunch table. The kids went silent; even though the Glee kids had started out on the bottom of the social ladder, they were now… sort of cool?”

Sam stepped up next to him, just next to Blaine. Tina stood up on the seat just in front of them. Brittany stepped up, too, and helpfully put the cardboard starburst behind them. They each splayed their fingers into a V shape and touched them together.

“GO TEAM VENTURE!” Blaine and Sam yelled. 

Tina pressed play on the boom box. The very dramatic music echoed through the room. 

And just on cue, Artie wheeled by, Kitty on his lap, phone in hand. He silently gave them a thumbs up. Kitty expressively rolled her eyes. 

That was also Jacob Ben Israel’s cue. He streaked through the cafeteria, puffing, orange monarch butterfly wings flapping behind him. He looked… okay in black tights. Maybe it shouldn’t be his every day look. 

All the kids burst out into laughter. 

It was not good laughter. They laughed until they cried, and they pointed, and it was embarrassing. They laughed. For five straight mortifying minutes.

Tina looked like she wanted to crawl under a table and hide. Only Blaine kept the grin on his face, because damn it, he was playing Dean Venture, and Dean Venture always had a positive attitude about everything!

“Well, that was a bust,” Sam muttered, pulling frustratedly at the knot in his Hank Venture blue kerchief. 

Tina pouted. Blaine thought: _She’s the best Triana_. She went on: “You didn’t expect anyone to applaud, did you?”

“No, but I thought they’d think it was cool…” Sam looked honestly disappointed, because they couldn’t be the only fans of the show at McKinley and didn’t they knew how amazing Adult Swim was?

“Did it look good at least, Artie?” Blaine asked brightly.

“You’re a shoo-in for the team costume contest,” Artie grinned. ”And a contender for the YouTube channel. Seriously. You, Sam, and Tina… the parallels are kind of eerie. I can’t wait for the Columbus Comic-Con. We all got tickets, right?”

“This summer will be _awesome_ , guys. But first - Venture Brothers marathon. Tomorrow. My house. And I should invite JBI too. I think he was the most embarrassed out of all of us.”


End file.
